


Learning to Dance

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Dancing Lessons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Harry Potter the boy-who-lived needs to learn how to dance. Who better to teach him than Lucius Malfoy? What will happen when feelings start to emerge between the pair?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Learning to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**

* * *

Harry stood outside of the building looking at the sign above the door. 'Malfoy's Academy of Dance.' He had been standing there for a couple of minutes, trying to find the courage to go inside.

"Mr Potter, I must say when I started my academy, yours was the last face I expected to see."

Harry's eyes met those of Lucius Malfoy and he swallowed nervously before pulling up a mask of indifference. I wouldn't do to show his nerves to Lucius Malfoy of all people. "Mr Malfoy, I need to learn to dance and I've heard you're the best, so who better to teach me?"

"Indeed," Lucius agreed. "Now, you must tell me why you have become desperate enough to -"

"Maybe I should go elsewhere," Harry replied, turning to leave. He was desperate to come here, but Lucius Malfoy wasn't supposed to work that out. He had hoped that it would be easy enough for him to walk in and take lessons without questions, but Lucius was blocking the doorway.

"Of course not," Lucius said, smoothly. "I don't turn anyone away, no matter their affiliations, or their blood, or creature status or any other prejudice." Lucius was aware of a lone reporter standing nearby, listening to the conversation. Possibly trying to make his new business look bad no doubt, not that he would allow that to happen. "Would you like to continue this discussion inside?"

Harry followed Lucius' gaze to the man standing and looking at a poster, examining it as though it was fascinating. Over the past few months, since he had defeated Voldemort, the press had taken to following him a lot and today was no different.

He didn't like Lucius Malfoy but if the man was turning over a new leaf, who was Harry to argue and make his business look bad out here? He could go inside. It was the decent thing to do, plus it would annoy the reporter, as he wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying.

"Of course, Mr Malfoy. Like I said, you're the best instructor around so hopefully we can put everything behind us and work together," Harry offered. Ha. Let the reporter use that quote rather than writing a slanging match between them.

"I agree, I was given another chance and told I must contribute rather than sit around my Manor." Lucius kept his mask in place. He would much rather sit around his manor truth be told, but he wasn't going to admit that. "I agree that I can be useful and as I have a talent in dancing - something pure bloods learn from an early age, I felt it was a useful skill for anyone of a different blood status to learn in this society."

Lucius turned to walk into the building and Harry followed.

* * *

"Mr Potter, would you care to tell me what help you want from me?" Lucius asked as they took their seats in Lucius' office.

"Well, it's just that I've realised that I'm going to be attending a large amount of parties and balls. It has been mentioned that I will have to actually dance," Harry replied.

"You mean you haven't danced at any you've been to already? Lucius asked, an eyebrow raised.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "The last time I danced was the Yule Ball back in my fourth year."

"So you were fifteen. Did you have prior lessons?" Lucius asked.

Harry shook his head. "Just a few quick lessons so I didn't look completely stupid... and even then, Parvati was leading. I had a lesson in Hogwarts, and Neville Longbottom knew what he was doing, so we got him to show us so we wouldn't look completely stupid."

Lucius stared at the man in front of him for a few minutes. "You've managed to go through the last few years without needing to dance? Well, Mr Potter. There is a lot for you to learn. My prices -"

"I know the prices, I want to learn it all. Anything I need to fit in," Harry told him. He didn't want to discuss money, he just needed an agreement that these lessons were going to happen so everyone would get off his back.

Lucius nodded, pulling open a desk drawer and withdrawing a document.

"Sign this. If you cancel before the lessons start or after the first lesson, you pay ten-percent of the cost. If you cancel within the first five lessons, you pay fifty-percent. After that, you pay the full amount, even if you drop out. If you need to stop for any reason, you can inform me and I'll put the lessons on hold for an agreed amount of time. Any longer will mean you will need a couple of additional classes to go back over the material learned which will be an additional fee."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Okay. So, when can we arrange lessons?" he asked.

"You must pick one day each week that you'll dedicate to this," Lucius replied. "I already have Mondays and Tuesdays booked for lessons."

"Thursdays?" Harry suggested, and Lucius nodded.

"What time?"

"After work, so around seven?"

Lucius nodded again, and tapped the book on his desk. Right before Harry's eyes, each Thursday at seven now had Harry's name next to it. Lucius closed the book before passing the form over. "I suggest you take a read of that. You can either do it here, or return the forms to me."

"I'll sign it before I leave. The lessons will start this week?" Harry asked.

"Next week Mr Potter. Two hours an evening. You are paying for the amount you learn not the specific number of lessons to have. If you have an event and need additional lessons, I am happy to add a second evening each week to help you prepare."

"You're being very helpful," Harry said, making it sound like an accusation. Had Lucius really put everything behind him and want to start over with Harry too? Harry had assumed that Lucius would still hold a slight grudge, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"And why wouldn't I be, Mr Potter?" Lucius replied, raising an eyebrow. "I offer the best dancing and the best service. If I offer anything less, the magical world remember that I'm a former death eater."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"If you had to choose between two services that had their own good points, you would go with the more respectable witch or wizard. Therefore my service is incomparable to others. I am the best so people overlook my previous affiliations to learn from an expert and have a great service.

* * *

"So... Lucius Malfoy acted... normal. Even when we went inside and it was just the pair of us."

"Of course he did. Did you expect him to start hexing you?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, but I didn't think he'd treat me just like everyone else," Harry said.

"Isn't that what you want though? To be treated like everyone else?" Hermione pointed out.

Harry nodded his head. "Of course, but I expected him to be a bit more hostile towards me. He wasn't at all."

"Well that's good. So... what are the classes like? Will you be wrapped in Lucius' arms for slow dances?"

"Don't be silly," Harry replied.

"I'm not. It's almost worth taking the classes myself. Imagine those arms wrapped around you, holding you tightly," Hermione sighed.

"Guys, we're talking about the same Lucius Malfoy, right?" Ron piped up.

"There is something about older men..." Hermione trailed off, her eyes moving across the kitchen for a moment and falling on Ron's oblivious brother. "They are so hot. Just imagine Lucius' arms wrapped around you, pulling you close. The feel of his body against yours."

"Hermione, are you entertaining a little fantasy here?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Shut up Harry, I'm just saying you're going to be learning to dance with Lucius Malfoy. He may have been a Death Eater, but he has this..." she gestured her hands, trying to work out the right words. "He eludes power and confidence, he's smart and very attractive."

"Really? You think Lucius Malfoy is attractive?" Ron asked, mentally picturing Hermione and Lucius Malfoy and feeling ill at the thought.

Hermione met Harry's eye and he blushed slightly.

"Bloody hell, next thing you know, Hermione will be dating..." Ron paused in thought for a moment. "Percy."

"Percy?" Hermione asked, aghast.

"What? Hermione is dating Percy?" Charlie asked, finally walking over to them.

"No, of course not," she quickly replied, smiling at him.

Charlie grinned. "I thought not. I can't think of a worse match for Hermione than Percy. Except perhaps Ron."

* * *

"Mr Potter, you understand what I've just shown you?" Lucius asked.

Harry gave a slight nod.

"Also, you will not let your date lead in the future. The man must take the lead." It was a command, and it sent a slight shiver through Harry as he thought back to Hermione's words.

"What if my date... was a..." Harry trailed off.

Lucius paused for a moment. He had assumed that Potter and the Weasley girl were somewhat of an item, but perhaps he had this all wrong. "Should your date be a man, it is your choice whether to lead or follow depending on who you are dancing with. Also because you may end up dancing with someone who isn't your date, that would still require you to know how to lead and how to follow."

"Right," Harry replied.

"Now," Lucius said. "You will watch me dance with Astoria so you can see how the dance should look, then you will take over."

Harry watched as Lucius took the blonde girl in his arms. As the music filled the room, he began to lead her around the floor. Harry's eyes glazed over slightly as Hermione's words came back to him about having Lucius' arms around him.

"Pay attention, Mr Potter," Lucius snapped, pausing in his dancing and leading Astoria over to him. Harry took a moment to put his hands where he had seen Lucius' and started to dance, listening to all the instructions Lucius called to him. Hand higher, chin up. All which he followed.

"Mr Potter, that will do," Lucius said as the song came to an end and Harry stopped and looked at him.

"Astoria," Lucius said and the girl nodded, before leaving the room again.

"I think you must learn to follow first until you become more confident in the dance," Lucius said. "Then you can lead. Come here."

"What?"

"I always lead, therefore you will follow me," Lucius said, taking place in front of Harry, and putting his arms into position. Harry stepped forward, and allowed Lucius to explain a second time where his hands should be, before Lucius started to slowly move him around the floor.

* * *

The lessons lasted for a few months and Harry realised quickly that Lucius was a skilled teacher. Everything he had heard about the dancing school was true and more. Lucius wasn't a slave driver, but he worked Harry hard, making sure that Harry was giving his dancing all his attention. Lucius would start each dance off with a demonstration and he would teach Harry how to follow in the dance, before Astoria was asked to come in so Harry could learn to lead in the event that he would be dancing with a woman.

Over the months, he had a few chances to talk to Astoria and found her to be quite pleasant, even if she was a Slytherin. Her presence there led to Draco making a few appearances, and Harry would find Draco watching the lessons, eventually taking Astoria and joining in, Harry clutching Lucius for dear life as the Malfoys tried to outdo each other in whichever dance was happening.

Slowly, the animosity between Harry and Draco lessened, leaving them to have conversations with each other. Though he felt that it would be a very long time before he talked to Draco like he talked to his friends, he knew that attending the Dance School had been the main cause of this happening.

Harry watched as Lucius put his arms around his future daughter in law, and began to dance again, his eyes on Harry the whole time, and Harry couldn't take his eyes off Lucius Malfoy.

He couldn't wait for his turn in Lucius' arms. He could have sworn that when Lucius held him to dance, he held him closer than when he danced with Astoria.

Harry wondered if Lucius liked the feel of Harry in his arms too, but struggled to find a way to ask him.

* * *

"This is our final lesson," Lucius said, hesitantly. He had racked his brain trying to think of any more dances to add on, to keep the dark-haired wizard coming to the lessons. With the exception on adding a couple of lessons to go over what they had learnt, there was nothing more.

"Which dance is this?" Harry asked.

"The Salsa. Now, we'll start with an open position, which is minimal touching. When that is learnt, we'll move onto the closed position."

"Which is more touching?" Harry asked, his throat dry. Fuck. He wanted to do the one with more touching.

"Indeed," Lucius replied, with a slight smirk on his lips. He turned on the music and Astoria joined him in the dance. Harry watched their movements, his eyes wide in amazement.

He couldn't keep his eyes off Lucius. Like in every other dance, Lucius looked like he was born to dance. He eluding power in every one of his movements.

Harry couldn't wait to join him on the floor, dancing something so... intimate looking with the head of the Malfoy household.

* * *

It was the one year anniversary of the end of the war, and almost a month since Harry's last lesson. Harry had returned to the school twice, claiming he was uncertain about the dancing, since the ball was coming up. Lucius had given him a refresher lesson, but there seemed to be nothing wrong, which led Lucius to believe that Harry had come to see him.

He hoped that was the case.

Lucius was stood conversing with Severus Snape when he saw Harry Potter being led onto the dance floor. The band struck up a song, and the other man started to lead. Lucius watched carefully. If Harry made a mistake, he could go and tell him, maybe offer him more lessons so he could spend time with the dark-haired wizard.

He watched as Harry allowed the wizard to lead him around the floor, but it was as though he had never had the lessons. His movements were slightly off time, slightly sloppy.

It was an embarrassment to the school.

Was Lucius that blind to Harry Potter that he let him leave without giving him enough lessons? He expressed this thought quietly to Draco and Astoria.

"Father, we've seen him dance. You did teach him perfectly. I never thought Potter would be able to dance, but you've managed to do it. His sloppiness is unexplainable, he should dance a lot better than that," Draco stated, Astoria nodding along.

"Maybe he needs another reminder lesson?" Astoria pushed.

"I believe you're right," Lucius said, as he waited for the song to end.

Harry sighed in relief as the song ended. This wizard - whoever he was - kept pulling him too close and Harry kept trying to maintain the distance between them, slowing his movements slightly. His dancing didn't come as naturally as it did when he was in Lucius' arms.

That's what he wanted. Lucius' arms around him.

"Mr Dricott," came the enticing tone of Lucius' voice, making Harry's heart race at the sound. "Do you mind if I cut in?" Without waiting for an answer, Lucius was standing between them. "Mr Potter, I know you can do better than that," he said, reaching for Harry as the music started up again. This time in a slow dance.

"Tell me, Harry. Have you lost the ability to slow dance also? Or was it just the Waltz that failed you?"

"I can do both," Harry said, frowning at the Wizard that had pulled him closer. "I just wasn't interested in waltzing up against his chest like that. I was trying to keep some body distance and it threw me off."

"How were you able to dance so well with me?"

"I wasn't trying to create space between us," Harry replied, before his mouth dropped open. "No... I mean..."

"You mean you want to be pressed up against me and not against him," came Lucius' smooth tones. "Or does that mean you're only comfortable in dancing with me?"

"I didn't mind dancing with Astoria," Harry said.

"Answer the question, Potter," Lucius commanded.

"It's some of both," Harry admitted after a moment.

"There will be times when other's will want you to dance, Harry," Lucius said. "But if you want me to be the only wizard you hold close, all you need to do is ask."

"I'd only need to ask?" Harry repeated, curiously. "Is there more to this offer than just dancing, M... Lucius?"

"If that's what you wish," Lucius murmured, moving closer to Harry. He liked the way Harry said his name. Before this moment, he had always been Mr Malfoy, now he was Lucius.

"It's definitely what I wish," Harry confessed, his head tilted up to meet Lucius' gaze.

"Then who am I to deprive the boy-who-lived of what he wishes," Lucius drawled. "There are reporters here. I suggest we take a halfstep away from each other, lest we find our faces on the front of the paper." Lucius didn't want to move away from Harry, only offering for Harry's own comfort. He knew Harry hated the publicity.

"I'm going to be front page no matter what," Harry replied firmly.

"If that's the case, you wouldn't object to a kiss?" Lucius asked. He watched Harry blush. "Or perhaps a walk and the kiss will follow?" Lucius asked, pulling away from Harry, allowing the younger man to follow him from the room.

"Where are they going?" Ron demanded, pausing in his dance with Lavender.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out when we get the Daily Prophet tomorrow," Hermione said with a grin. She looked hopefully at an approaching Charlie, and seconds later, she was in his arms, dancing.

"I don't like it, Malfoy isn't good enough -" Sirius said, moving from Remus' arms to follow them, but Remus pulled him back.

"It's too late," Remus said. "You know James had the same look when he looked at Lily. Harry's going to need our support when this all comes out, so we can't interfere. Let him be happy for once."

"If Malfoy does anything to hurt Harry. Anything at all, I'll rip his throat out," Sirius said, allowing Remus to pull him back into his arms.

"I don't think Lucius Malfoy is going to hurt Harry," Remus said, staring at the door where the two men had left. "I just... This might sound crazy, but I actually trust him this time with Harry."

"You're right, that is crazy," Sirius agreed.

* * *

"People will talk," Lucius said, as they found an empty balcony.

"I don't care," Harry replied.

"About my previous affiliation and who you are. About our age difference, and the fact that we are both men. That you're the same age as my son. The list is endless."

"Do you care about any of that?" Harry asked, nervously, hoping Lucius didn't.

"I am used to being talked about," Lucius replied, his eyes searching Harry's. "None of that concerns me, Harry."

"Me either," Harry replied with a smile. "It's about time I actually went after something I wanted, damn the consequences."

"Damn them indeed," Lucius murmured, moving closer to Harry. He watched Harry's gaze tilt up, his eyes full of hope.

Without wasting another moment, Lucius swooped down, his lips meeting Harry's.

Arms reached up, wrapping around his neck as Lucius enjoyed the most perfect set of lips pressing against his. Months of lessons and attraction between them, and now Harry was finally in his arms for a different reason. Even the sound of a camera clicking couldn't tear him away from Harry at that moment.

Harry was his.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **[Come visit me on Tumblr](https://neondomino.tumblr.com/) **


End file.
